A Carefree Heart
by Malachite
Summary: Logan stares down the swirly slide, torn between just being a stupid, fun-loving teenage boy, and being the mature individual his parents want him to be.  Thankfully, Kendall is there for him.  SLASH, Kendall and Logan  Kogan .  Rough draft, gift fic.


**A Carefree Heart**

**Author: Malachite**

**Disclaimer: BTR is not mine. This story is.**

_A fluffy gift fic involving Kendall, Logan, and the swirly slide for: And then theres yaoi. I rushed through it, and eventually might go back and write more, add in more fluffiness and affectionate scenes, plus details…maybe a bit more of Logan's past. We'll see. I'm so rarely motivated to write…Please review!_

Logan slowly paced back and forth in front of the slide, his intense gaze studiously taking in every detail of it. He bit his lip as he paused, crossing his arms across his chest and staring the playground equipment down.

Kendall frowned a little as he watched the shorter boy examining the crown jewel of their apartment's design. What in the world was he doing? Was he inspecting it for safety? No, then he'd have a clipboard with a meticulous checklist.

Very quietly, the brunette padded up to the side of the slide, placing a hand on it gently. He looked almost…sad. He sighed softly, shaking his head as he patted the plastic.

"Logan?" Kendall walked up to his best friend, placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "You okay man?"

"Huh? Oh." Logan smiled a little, that sad little half-frown one he always did. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Hm? 'Bout what?" Kendall leaned against the slide, tilting his head curiously as he fixed the other boy with an intense green gaze.

"The swirly slide…" Logan sighed, staring at the massive slide and shaking his head.

"What about it?"

"Just…I feel kind of stupid using it sometimes…" He wrinkled his nose, feeling kind of stupid for saying that.

Kendall frowned. He'd seen Logan whooping and hollering along with the rest of them the other day. "But you seemed to be having fun before."

"I was…ugh." Logan kicked at the base of the slide halfheartedly, the rubber sole of his sneaker making a hollow thunk against the hard plastic. "I just…keep thinking of what my mom had been telling me."

"You mean when we went back home for a couple days?"

"Yeah. I guess living here, with you and the guys…changed me, kind of. And she doesn't like it. You know how much she hates things like pranks and stupidity…"

"And fun. And laughter. Dude, your mom is kind of a b…" Kendall bit his tongue when Logan gave him a look that was half annoyance, half pain. "I mean, she needs to lighten up."

"She just wants me to achieve my dream of being a doctor, Kendall. And she's right that me messing around with Big Time Rush isn't going to get me there." He rubbed at his eyes with his palm, hoping Kendall didn't see how teary he was getting.

"Logan, dude, we're teenagers! We're supposed to have fun! Do stupid things! You like being here with me..." He cleared his throat as his voice cracked. "With us, don't you?"

"Yeah…I love it." Logan smiled softly, reaching out a hand to grasp Kendall's tightly. "I love it here with you…" He blushed, lamely adding "…guys."

Kendall grinned and wrapped Logan in a tight hug, inhaling the boy's sweet scent. Hair product and soap, with a hint of that natural Logan smell he loved so much.

Logan shivered, pressing up against the taller boy as he closed his eyes, voice quiet and shaking slightly. "She said I need to 'quit the excessive silliness.'"

The blonde shook his head, lightly rubbing Logan's back. "Well I think it's just cute. I love to see you smiling when you're being a little goofy."

Logan looked up, eyes sparkling with emotion and need as he stared into Kendall's kind emerald gaze. "She said I need to 'grow up already,'" he whispered.

"That's stupid. We're young, we need to enjoy it! Besides, I think it's really sweet when you act like a kid…like when you and Carlos do your Good Luck Patrol." He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the messy blonde strands out of his eyes to stare lovingly down at the shorter boy. "Besides, you're always the most mature out of all of us anyways, always worrying and nagging."

"Kendall…" Logan whimpered as he hugged the other boy as tight as he could. "What would I do without you…"

"You're free here, Logie." Kendall gently pressed a kiss to Logan's forehead. "Let's just be ourselves…"


End file.
